


Something New

by Silver_89



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: After care, F/M, First Time Sex, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Sweet and awkward, but also spicy, fluff with a couple dashes of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_89/pseuds/Silver_89
Summary: After spending the evening at Seventh Heaven, Cloud and Tifa decide the night's not quite over yet and one thing leads to another.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone!
> 
> Completely new to FFVII - I literally just started playing the remake a couple weeks ago? and watched a play-through of the original a month ago? This game's been on my periphery for awhile now but I'd always waited to see if they'd do a remake of it and so now that they have I finally got around to actually learning the whole story. Gotta say, WORTH IT. Wow I just love all of these characters but Tifa and Cloud and their childhood friendship really stole my heart so here we are.
> 
> So it's my first time with Cloud and Tifa's first time, haha. Please be gentle. ^^
> 
> This is set at the beginning of the remake although I guess it's mildly canon divergent because I'm picturing Cloud having spent a more significant amount of time with Tifa in the Sector 7 slums before shit really starts going down between Avalanche and Shinra.

“I saw you making friends in there,” Tifa grinned, bumping Cloud’s shoulder with her own. He stumbled a bit and snorted, righting himself. They were walking back to Marle’s apartments after an evening spent at Seventh Heaven, enjoying downtime with Avalanche. Tifa had watched him play rounds of darts with Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie after a couple Cosmo Canyons had loosened him up and she’d kicked him off his barstool for the rest of the night. The glass she’d been drying had nearly fallen from her hands when she caught him smiling after beating Wedge’s high score.

“They’re not so bad...” he shrugged, “Once you get to know them. Better than the guys you used to hang out with when we were kids.” Tifa stopped walking, staring at him. Cloud didn’t have to look at her to know he’d just spoiled the good mood. He mentally kicked himself and tried to think of something else to say but came up short.

“Was it really that bad?” She asked softly. Cloud sighed and shrugged again.

“It’s stupid. We were all just kids.” His voice became really quiet and he looked away towards the ground. “I just wanted to be your friend….But when they were around it felt like….I couldn’t be.” Cloud blamed the third Cosmo Canyon for how loose-tongued he was at the moment. He was surprised when Tifa wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“You were my best friend, Cloud. Or do you think I asked all the boys to promise they’d come save me if I needed it?”

His eyes widened and he made a soft noise of surprise, cheeks going pink. Cloud didn’t know what to say. Tifa smiled up at him and he realized he didn’t have to. He smiled softly in return and they resumed the short walk back to the apartment building and he found he didn’t mind her continuing to hold onto his arm.

“Uhhh,” he paused when they reached the top of the stairs and the door to her apartment. “I’m not really tired yet if...you wanted to hang out for a while longer…” Cloud was scratching the back of his neck with his free hand, looking everywhere but at her, blushing. Tifa beamed and squeezed his arm.

“I’d love to!” They walked the few steps to his door and he opened it, gesturing for her to enter first. She stepped inside, taking off her shoes to leave by the door. Cloud flipped on the light and Tifa glanced around the small room. It was as sparse as when he’d first acquired it even though he should’ve made enough money by now to furnish it and make it his own. The only sign of it being his was the giant Buster Sword leaning on the far wall. “Hmmmm, whaddaya say we go top-side sometime and buy you some stuff to make this place home?” Cloud shrugged, making a noncommittal sound while pulling off his gauntlets and toeing off his boots. He left his boots by the door and tossed the gauntlets onto the sink counter in the left corner.

“What’s wrong with how it is now?” He tilted his head and she could only stare at him, bemused.

“Well, nothing, I suppose. It could just be a little warmer, I guess.” Cloud frowned, confused. “Nevermind. I’ll take you shopping and show you what I mean.”

“If you want me to take you shopping, just say so.” Tifa was about to respond indignantly when she realized he was grinning playfully at her. The sight of that boyish grin made her stomach drop. It was so rare and so beautiful and one of her favorite things about him. That ache she’d had in her chest as a girl, the one that had faded with time and distance and was now growing stronger with each passing day with him, was generally something she could ignore. _But that damn smile_. The ache of longing intensified severely and Tifa blamed alcohol for what she did next.

"Cloud I-" Throwing caution to the wind, Tifa grasped his face with her hands and drew their lips together in a hard and clumsy kiss. She felt Cloud go rigid in her hands and immediately let him go, backing away until she bumped into the wall, ducking her head in shame and embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I…." Tifa couldn't find the words but noticed Cloud hadn't moved from where he’d been standing. Chancing a look at his face, she peeked up at him through her bangs.

He was beet red, eyes wide, mouth agape. Cloud swallowed hard and stared at her as he tried to form some kind of coherent thought. Tifa's face was as red as his felt. She was biting her lip and staring up at him in that way that drove him crazy. Slowly, he stepped towards her and Tifa's eyes sparkled with delight. When he reached her, he leaned forward and she tilted her face up to meet his soft kiss. Cloud pulled back to look at her and when she gave him a warm smile, he closed his eyes and kissed her again. And again. And again. And again. Loosely wrapping her arms around his neck, Tifa basked in the joy of Cloud peppering her lips with soft, sweet kisses.

The kisses soon ignited a different kind of hunger in her belly and Tifa found herself squeezing her thighs together. She cupped the back of his head, keeping their mouths pressed together in another hard kiss. Her left arm wrapped around his waist and Cloud yelped when she pulled him flush against her. He leaned back, looking at her in surprise. She gave him that shy, hopeful smile again.

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Cloud nodded, sounding a little breathless. Tentatively he brought his hands to rest on her waist. Smirking, Tifa slid them to her hips before gently tugging his face back to hers and groaning when their lips met again. The sound went straight to Cloud’s groin and his face burned at the realization that he was getting hard. “Tifa, wait.” He stepped away from her and the small whine she made killed him. He couldn’t look her in the eye, eyes downcast, hand scratching the back of his neck.

“What is it?” Her voice was soft. Cloud was sure his face was close to the melting point by now with how warm it felt.

“I’ve never-” his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “I’ve never done anything like this before.” He said the words in a rush, turning away from Tifa, shoulders hunched and arms crossed. The blush in his face crept down his neck and shoulders. Tifa could tell his embarrassment would soon overwhelm him and this opportunity would be lost.

“Hey,” she gently cupped his cheek and forced him to face her but he still wouldn’t meet her eyes. Her thumb stroked his cheek. “Me either.” His eyes shot up to hers in surprise.

“Really?” Tifa’s raised brows and her head pulling back in shock told him that was the _wrong_ answer. _Fuck._ He scrambled for a way to fix it. “I just meant that um...that I figured..." -swallowing his own tongue would be easier- "You get a lot of attention."

"Oh!" Tifa blushed and looked away, pushing strands of hair over her ear. "Yeah, I suppose I do…. But no one else ever caught my eye like you did." Her voice was quiet with her confession and it took Cloud several seconds to register what she admitted.

"Wait. You…. All this time?" Her blush deepened and she gave him an awkward shrug with one shoulder, twirling her hair around a finger.

"I didn't think we'd see each other again when you left Nibelheim so it's not like I've been carrying a torch but I guess I've not been looking either. Focused on other things." Recovery. Her father's death. Coming to Midgar. Training. Avalanche.

Cloud reached out, gently nudging her chin towards him with his finger. She looked up at him shyly.

"I'm glad we ran into each other again." He smiled that soft boyish smile that gave her butterflies and Tifa returned it with one of her own.

He cupped her jaw and she covered his hand with her own, sliding it up his arm as his hand curled around her head, drawing their mouths together once more. The warmth she was feeling intensified and Tifa pulled him against her again. She made a small noise of surprise when she felt his erection pressed against her belly.

"Sorry," Cloud breathed, pulling away but Tifa grasped his hips and held him against her. " _Tifa,"_ he gasped, giving an involuntary thrust against her. She giggled and drew her hands back up to his face. He had his forehead pressed to hers, eyes squeezed shut, panting slightly.

"Look at me," she breathed, thumbs stroking his cheeks.

Cloud opened his eyes. His pupils were blown wide and the mako green of his irises were glowing spectacularly. He sank into the carmine depths of her gaze as he kissed her again, more urgently this time. Tifa ran her fingers through his soft golden spikes, allowing him to press her against the wall. She opened her mouth and slid her tongue along his lips. Cloud groaned and she felt him buck against her again, hard length warm against her stomach even through the fabric. He opened his mouth to her and Tifa let herself explore.

It was awkward and sloppy, teeth clacking together and tongues unsure of what to do or where to go. Neither of them cared much, taking their time to learn and get familiar.

Cloud pulled back to catch his breath, lips puffy and wet. He ran a thumb across Tifa's lower lip, wiping away excess moisture. She was breathing heavily and Cloud found himself distracted by her heaving chest. Tifa noticed where his gaze fell and watched him swallow. Looking back up at her, Cloud slid his right hand up her side, hesitating at the hem of her top, thumb brushing her skin.

"Can I?"

Tifa answered him by shrugging from her suspender straps, grasping the elastic band of the hem and pulling both her shirt and sports bra over her head, tossing them to the side. She flushed with heat, the red of her face creeping down her neck to her chest. She resisted crossing her arms but kept her eyes downcast.

Cloud gave a sharp intake of breath. He'd never been into porn. Most of his exposure to the stuff had been from when he was in the military - his squad mates giggling conspiratorially as they gestured for him to come over and share a peek at raunchy pages or videos. The images of sweaty people in what looked to be extremely uncomfortable positions or the squeaky fake-sounding panting of women had no appeal to him at all. He was content to jerk off in the shower, thoughts occasionally straying to a friend he left behind.

But this? This sight of Tifa was going to stick in his brain forever. Once again he found himself struggling to form coherent thoughts, something beyond how tight his pants were getting, how her breasts moved as she breathed, how her pink cheeks brought out the red in her eyes even more. Cloud reached out and tipped her chin up so she'd look at him.

" _Beautiful."_ His voice rolled through her like thunder and his smile reminded her of when he said the same to her at the bar. She smiled and his gaze fell back to her chest, right palm hovering over her nipple, fingertips barely brushing her skin when she inhaled. 

He frowned when he caught sight of a scar at the center of her chest. Pearl-white skin made a long, thin, jagged line curving from her ribs up and between her breasts to the other side of her sternum. Cloud gently traced the scar with his fingers before leaning down and kissing it softly. He closed his eyes and pressed his face to her chest, hands coming to rest at her ribs. Tifa ran her fingers through his hair.

“Sephiroth,” she said quietly.

“I know,” he nodded, looking up at her, eyes a tumultuous swirl of blue and green. Tifa frowned. How could he have known? “I’m sorry.” He kissed the scar again and his hands came up to cup her breasts. She moaned and her question was forgotten as she covered his hands with her own.

Tifa squeezed gently and Cloud marvelled at the plump softness. He paid careful attention to the way she moved his hands, showing him how she liked to be touched. The skin of her nipples was even softer and he found himself circling them with his thumbs, gently playing with the hardened buds. She moaned and tipped her head back. Unable to resist, Cloud leaned forward and began to kiss her neck as he continued to massage her breasts. Her fingers went through his hair again as his mouth continued downward.

“ _Yes, Cloud, please-”_ Tifa moaned as he began to kiss her right breast. He groaned as his cock throbbed painfully, his underwear beginning to get wet and sticky. He gave her nipple a tentative lick and Tifa gasped sharply, staring down at him with wide eyes. Light hit her irises _just right_ to make them glow. Cloud grinned and then swirled his tongue around the hardened bud before sucking it into his mouth. “ _Cloud.”_ She moaned again, holding his head to her chest as he sucked. He hummed at the sound of his name and the vibration went straight to her core. Her panties were _so wet_ , thighs becoming damp as she kept squeezing them together.

Impatient, Tifa drew his face back up to hers, kissing him hard as she hooked her left foot around his leg and drew his knee between her legs. Cloud broke the kiss with a gasp when she grabbed his ass and pulled him against her in a hard grind.

“ _Tifa-”_ Fuck it felt so good but- “ _Tifa wait-”_ She mewled his name and he could feel her heat on his thigh. _Too late._ Cloud gasped again as his hips jerked and he pressed himself against her, fingers digging into her hips and face buried in her shoulder as he came in his pants. Tifa made a surprised noise when she realized what was happening and could only stand in shock as he panted and moaned and held her tight against himself. When Cloud finished, his grip slackened and his breaths were shaky, his forehead resting on her shoulder. He was hot with embarrassment and she realized he was trembling. “Sorry,” he muttered weakly and tried to back away but she knew it would be a mistake to let him go. Tifa wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

“Hey, it’s okay,” she whispered in his ear. Grabbing his hand, she drew it under her skirt, between her legs and pressed his fingertips to her slick center. His head jerked up to stare at her in surprise and she smiled warmly before her expression changed to a sultry smirk. Tifa leaned up to nibble his ear lobe before whispering in his ear. “You’re not the only one making a mess.”

Gently, Cloud stroked her over her panties, her slick allowing his fingers to glide along the fabric. Tifa's breath hitched when he stroked over a certain spot.

" _Right there."_ She covered his hand with her own, pushing his fingers against that spot as she rocked her hips. Cloud let her thrust against his hand for a few strokes before he drew his fingers away. Tifa whimpered until she felt them dipping under the waistband of her panties. He dragged them down and she helped him push the garment down her legs, flinging them off her ankle to corners unknown.

He cupped her sex, palm flooding with moist heat as his fingertips dipped into her slick folds. His cock was beginning to ache again already. Tifa moaned, long and low in her throat, when he found her clit again, stroking it. Her arms curled around his shoulders, face pressed against his chest as she panted and rocked into his hand.

“Keep it wet,” she whispered, dropping her left hand to show him how to draw the slick from her folds to her aching nub. Cloud hummed and nodded, repeating the gesture. “It also-” her breath hitched as her belly tightened. “It feels good when you touch... _here.”_ She pushed his fingers to her entrance. “The outside is, _ah_ ,” Tifa panted as he slid his fingers along her slit, “ _sensitive.”_ She pressed his palm firmly against her pubic mound, grinding against it as his middle fingers continued to slide against her folds.

The coil in her belly was getting tighter and Tifa’s panting grew heavier. Both of her hands were curled around his shoulders again, nails digging into the fabric of his sweater. Her face was pressed to his chest, eyes squeezed shut. She realized he had her firmly pressed against the wall with just his one hand pressed to her groin, and she continued to rock herself against his palm.

“ _Cloud, I’m-”_

“Look at me.” His voice was husky and when her eyes met his, the green in them was _glowing._ His middle finger slowly sank into her, moving his hand in time with her hips. The combination of his intense gaze and gentle penetration sent Tifa over the edge. Her head fell back against the wall and she cried out as euphoria washed through her, continuing to thrust against his palm.

Cloud’s breath hitched as Tifa came on his hand. All he could think about was the way her walls fluttered around his finger and how her slick dripped off his knuckles. Her face, eyes squeezed shut, mouth hanging open as she caught her breath, was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He was hard again. Slowly, he withdrew his hand and Tifa mourned the loss as his finger slid out of her. Cloud wiped his hand on his shirt then cupped her cheek before leaning forward to kiss her softly.

“You okay?”

Tifa nodded and kissed him again. She felt his new erection and the smoldering heat in her gut reignited. When he felt her fingers tugging his shirt from his pants, Cloud leaned back and let Tifa push it up and over his head. Her hands came to rest on his chest as she smiled up at him. They shared another brief kiss before she pushed him away to gaze at newly revealed skin.

Tifa frowned.

At the center of his chest, just below his sternum, was a long thin scar. Almost surgical in how thin and straight it was, the scar ran the length of her palm from wrist to tip of her longest finger. Tifa traced it as he had done to hers.

“What happened?”

Cloud tilted his head in confusion before looking down. At the sight of his scar, pain and static erupted in his head and he stumbled back, groaning and clutching his temples.

_Cold steel. Pain blooming through his chest. The taste of blood as it filled his mouth and spilled down his chin. A haunting chuckle. Darkness._

“Whoa, hey!” Tifa gently guided him to sit on the bed and she sat beside him. He remained hunched over, clutching his head and groaning for several seconds. All she could think to do was rub his back, mind racing and wondering if she should get help if this continued. Her fingers brushed across an irregular dip in his skin and upon looking at it, Tifa realized he had an identical scar on his back. _What happened to you?_ Something had run him through, that much she could discern but not much else.

Finally Cloud let out a soft sigh and his hands dropped from his head. Tifa’s palm rubbing warm circles on his back was soothing and he glanced over to her worried face. He tried to give her a reassuring smile but it just didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I’m okay.” Tifa wasn’t convinced.

“What happened to you?” She gestured at his chest. “How did you get that scar?” Tifa knew she was prying but these recurring episodes were beginning to scare her. Cloud squeezed his eyes shut, running a hand through his hair.

“I don’t remember.” His voice was quiet. Everything was a jumble he couldn’t make sense of and the occurrence of these headaches always left him feeling unstable. Like he was standing on a platform in choppy water, trying not to fall in. He just wanted to get back to stable ground. He could barely admit it to himself, let alone Tifa, that he was scared. He had a terrible feeling he was in the dark about something and he didn’t know if or when the answers would be illuminated. Or if he even wanted them to be.

Sighing again, Cloud leaned against her and Tifa drew him into her arms. His head was tucked under her chin and she ran her fingers through his hair. There was so much she didn’t understand. So many things that didn’t add up. Things he should know, but didn’t. And then there were things he _did_ know but shouldn’t. But he didn’t have the answers any more than she did so Tifa contented herself with holding him for now.

Cloud turned his head and began to kiss the shallow dip between her collar bones. Tifa giggled as his hair tickled her skin but when he began to move down she pushed him away, forcing him to look up at her.

“Are you sure you want to keep going?” After what had just happened she wanted to be sure he was in the right place. Cloud nodded and kissed her sternum.

“I don’t want it to end on that note,” he said quietly, looking up at her again and suddenly she was seeing that shy quiet boy she crushed on long ago.

Tifa smiled and nodded and Cloud leaned forward to kiss her. She cupped his head and pulled him with her when she lay back. Cloud had to twist and climb over her, his left thigh coming to rest between her legs. Tifa squeezed her thighs together, bucking her hips and he could feel her beginning to soak through the fabric of his pants. They were already a mess; he didn’t care. He ground his thigh against her and she moaned. He dipped his tongue between her lips and she let him explore.

He was moving against her, grinding his thigh between her legs. Tifa's breath hitched and her thighs tightened around his leg as a second orgasm surged through her, taking her by surprise.

" _Fuck,_ Teef _,"_ Cloud moaned. "Did you just-?" Tifa nodded, blushing furiously. His thigh was completely wet with her arousal and it made him ache with need.

She could feel his hard length on her hip. Her core throbbed. An even deeper blush that rivaled the red of her eyes painted her cheeks as she tried to voice what she wanted.

“Can I….see it?” She glanced downwards and when Cloud realized what she meant, his blush matched hers. He nodded and climbed off the bed as Tifa sat up.

His palms were sweaty and fingers shaky as he fumbled with the button and zipper. When he got them open, Tifa curled her fingers over the waistband of both his pants and underwear and helped him slowly peel them down his thighs until they dropped to the floor.

Tifa had seen a penis before. More than once, even. There was that _extremely_ awkward health class back in Nibelheim where none of the students could look each other in the eye for the rest of the day. And she’d been curious enough to look up porn but found that altogether unappealing. Jessie had introduced her to smutty books and she was more content to read about sex than watch it. Maybe it had something to do with how hot and bothered she was at the moment but currently, Cloud’s dick certainly had her both excited and nervous. _How was he going to fit?_ He wasn’t _frighteningly_ huge but he _was_ thicker and longer than the two-to-three fingers she used herself. His cock curved upward slightly and the skin was so dark red it looked painful. He was still wet and sticky from earlier and there was a new trail of precum beginning to drip down the shaft.

“We don’t- . . . if you don’t want to . . . we don’t have to,” Cloud stammered and Tifa realized she’d been staring.

“Oh! No, I-I want to try…” she said softly. “Just never . . . been up this close.”

“It’s all a little gross, isn’t it?” He laughed a bit. “Remember that health class back home?” Tifa laughed too and both of them felt the nervous tension break. It was then that she knew she was in the right place, with the right person and her desire for Cloud reached new heights. When she looked up at him she saw the same thing reflected in his eyes. A new, primal hunger overtook them and Tifa stood on her knees.

Cloud bent forward to kiss her hungrily and he pulled her up and flush against him, her feet going to the floor. Tifa moaned when she felt his cock against her stomach, hot and smearing a bead of precum on her skin. She unzipped her skirt and let it drop to the floor before returning her arms around his neck. His left hand cupped her head and his right skimmed down her back. Tifa smiled against his lips when his fingers made circles on her lower back, silently asking permission to go lower. Reaching back, she pushed his wrist downward. Cloud moaned when he cupped her cheek and squeezed gently. It rumbled through her and went straight to her core.

"Why," she kissed him, "are we still standing?"

Cloud hummed his agreement and Tifa allowed herself to be pushed back, positioning herself at the center of the bed, her head coming to rest on his pillow. Cloud sat on his knees between her lower legs. Still shy, Tifa had drawn her knees together as much as possible. Sitting back for a moment, Cloud soaked in the sight of her. She looked at him with heavy lidded eyes, the red of her irises sparkling like rubies. Her cheeks were pink, lips puffy and mouth open slightly as she panted softly. Fanned out above her head, her hair lay in silky ribbons over his pillow and mattress. Her chest heaved and he enjoyed watching her stomach tighten with each exhale. His eyes drifted lower and with hands on her knees, he gently pushed her open. Framed by slick dark curls, her lips were dark pink and swollen, folds gleaming with wetness that dripped out of her. His cock throbbed. Running a hand up her leg, Cloud played with the hem of her thigh-high legging and gave her a dark grin.

“These stay on.” His voice was husky and deep with arousal. Tifa laughed and nodded.

Cloud climbed over her and she opened her legs further for him. He held himself above her as he kissed her again, sweetly this time. He moved to her jaw and then her ear, nibbling gently. Pulling back to look at her, Cloud settled between her thighs. His cock was hot against her stomach and she ached for him.

“Are you ready?”

“Just...just go slow, okay?” Cloud nodded.

“Tell me to stop if you need me to stop.” Tifa nodded. “I mean it.” She smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

Cloud awkwardly shuffled on his knees as he tried to line himself up. Gently, Tifa grasped him and helped him position himself. When his cock touched her slick folds he had to stop before he came too soon. She moaned when he slid his member up and down her wet slit.

“ _So fucking wet.”_

_“Cloud, please.”_

Holding himself up on his elbows, Cloud watched her face as he began to press inside. Her arms were hooked under his shoulders and around his back, fingernails already beginning to dig crescents into his skin. Tifa let out a breath as she tried to get herself to relax around the burning stretch.

“Stop-stop,” She gasped, eyes squeezed shut. Cloud stopped and began to withdraw but she squeezed her thighs to hold his hips. “Just . . . give me a minute,” Tifa breathed and Cloud didn’t move, barely breathing. Tifa continued to take long deep breaths and focused on trying to relax the muscles of her pelvic floor. Even Cloud felt it when the tension eased. “Okay.”

Kissing her forehead he continued to push inside. Cloud moved slowly, reassuring her with how much farther there was to go and stopping anytime she needed a minute to get used to him. Both of them released a heavy breath when he was finally fully sheathed inside her.

“You still okay?”

"Hold me for a minute?"

Cloud nodded and let his full weight settle over her, sliding his right hand under her back and tucking his face into the crook of her neck, kissing and nibbling softly. He breathed deep and evenly trying to keep himself calm. The sensations were overwhelming.

He'd been desperately lonely as a kid. All he'd wanted were some friends but with the exception of Tifa, he'd found himself rejected and alone. It had made him angry and combative which only further pushed people away. He couldn't remember the military being any better, often wondering what was so broken in him that he couldn't connect with other people very well despite how much he wanted to.

Until he found himself in Midgar and reunited with _her_. Finding Tifa again had been like restoring blood flow to a numb limb. And now they were here, in his bed, and he was inside her, desperately trying not to finish before they even started. He couldn’t believe it. Cloud squeezed his eyes shut and held her a little tighter as emotions overwhelmed him.

"I've never felt this before," he mumbled against her neck. Tifa understood exactly what he meant.

She held him tightly against her as she let out a shaky breath. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Tifa was overwhelmed and almost couldn't believe this was happening. She was in bed with her best friend, a man she had known and loved since they were children. He was being sweet and gentle and patient and she relished the sensation of both his weight on her chest and the feel of him inside her. But most of all, she cherished getting to share it all with him.

"Me either," she whispered, pushing his face back from her shoulder only to smile up at him and then pull him in for a soft kiss. She rolled her hips a bit and a groan escaped him. "Go slow, okay?"

Cloud nodded. Closing his eyes, he pressed his forehead to hers and began to slowly withdraw. Tifa had to admit this direction was easier, enjoying the slide of him as he nearly pulled out all the way. Going slow helped him as much as it helped Tifa so he took his time, marvelling at the sensation of sliding in and out and the way she felt around him.

Tifa began to roll her hips in time with his slow thrusts and Cloud took his cue to gain speed. But as they picked up a faster rhythm a new problem became apparent: his bed. Every thrust resulted in a loud squeak.

_squeak-squeak-squeak-squeak-squeak-squeak_

Tifa broke out in giggles and Cloud dropped his head to her chest as he began to laugh too. His whole body shook and she could feel the vibrations of his laughter deep inside and she gasped.

“ _Oh.”_ She squeezed her thighs around his waist and Cloud groaned when she tightened around him. "Please keep going." She rolled her hips and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting into her.

"But….the neighbors," he muttered, face going red. Tifa brushed sweaty bangs off his forehead.

"They've heard worse. Trust me." She clenched around him and he inhaled sharply.

"That's not…fair," he panted. But Cloud was moving again and she could feel his smile against her skin when he began to kiss her chest. The creaking of the bed soon faded from their attention.

Tifa moaned when he sucked a nipple into his mouth, his hand palming her other breast. His tongue swirled around the hardened bud while he gently pinched and tweaked the other between his fingers. He hummed against her and she gasped when it caused a fierce ache between her legs.

" _Touch me._ " Tifa was breathless and she pushed his hand down between them. His fingers sought out her clit and Tifa cried out upon his first stroke.

" _Tifa-"_ he warned her, face pressed to the center of her chest. His pace had accelerated and he knew it wouldn't be much longer now. He only hoped he could get her there first.

She wrapped her legs around his waist. The angle changed and with every stroke, he brushed a spot inside her that had sparks flying through her core. Tifa tugged his face back up to hers and kissed him.

" _Cloud I'm-_ " Her voice was strained as she neared her peak. She wanted to drag him over the edge with her. He released a soft grunt with every stroke and at the moment it was the sexiest sound she had ever heard. " _Please-_ " Her panting was getting faster and faster, the coil tighter and tighter until suddenly- it snapped.

Tifa cried out and locked her legs around his waist to hold him there. She tightened and pulsed around him. His hips stuttered and he released a soft cry against her lips. Cloud came, spilling himself inside her as his mind went white. He was pulsing within her and her mouth fell open at the sensation of being filled.

Cloud grunted as his cock throbbed a final time. He kissed her softly before he let himself collapse upon her chest, breathing heavily against her neck. Tifa let her legs fall to the side and let herself enjoy his weight on her chest and the sensation of his cock going soft and slipping out of her. His spend dripped with her own arousal onto the sheets underneath her.

She ran fingers through his hair and he nuzzled her neck as they both caught their breath and let the reality of what they'd done truly sink in. When their sweat had cooled, Cloud pushed himself off her and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She met his eyes and he smiled softly.

“Thank you.” There was a vulnerability in his eyes that made her heart melt. Tifa understood that he was saying so much more than _‘thanks for a good fuck._ ’

“Thank you too.” Her voice was soft and she was saying just as much as he did. He kissed her sweetly before settling next to her, resting his head on his hand. His smile got cheeky as he smirked.

“How’s that for making my place warmer?” Tifa cackled and playfully smacked his shoulder.

“Don’t think this gets you out of going shopping.” Cloud sighed dramatically before he rolled over to the edge of the bed and sat up.

“I’m gonna need a bigger bed anyway. Be right back.” Tifa enjoyed the view of his backside before he disappeared into the bathroom. She enjoyed the view again when he walked over to the sink to wash his hands then took a wet cloth to himself, wiping off the sticky bits between his legs and on his thighs. He grabbed a new washcloth and wet it down before returning to her.

It was warm on her stomach as he wiped it off before moving lower and Tifa opened her legs for him. Gently, he wiped her down and soaked up the small puddle they’d made as best he could before tossing the cloth towards the sink. When he was finished, she got up to use the bathroom herself, flinching slightly and walking stiffly from the soreness between her legs. Cloud’s cock twitched at the sight of her. After washing her hands she returned to bed and he held the covers open for her. Carefully, she climbed in and let him wrap his arms around her.

“You okay? Moving like it hurts.”

“It’s a good pain.” She kissed his chest. “Like after a good workout.”

Cloud nodded and kissed the top of her head. Their breathing evened out as they drifted off to sleep, more content than they’d ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Practice safe sex, kids. ;) Also, is it really first time sex if you don't learn your bed is horribly squeaky? XD
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much for reading! Love to hear your thoughts. :)


End file.
